With ever-increasing advancements and popularity of social media platforms such as FACEBOOK, LINKEDIN, TWITTER™, and/or the like, users generally look up to the social media platforms to post and/or share messages that reflect their likes, dislikes, and needs. Further, individuals and/or organizations are increasingly extracting and analyzing such messages posted by the users on the social media platforms.
However, as the number of messages posted and/or shared by one or more users on the social media platforms is very high (due to a large number of users registered on the social media platforms), identifying one or more needs of the one or more users may be a time-consuming and complicated task.